


Sharing is Caring

by telescopefever



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Airports, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telescopefever/pseuds/telescopefever
Summary: Based on the article: After 2 strangers missed a flight, they were asked to share a hotel room with one bed
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 241





	1. I’ve got a problem with the room

“This is bullshit!” Seungcheol hisses, slamming his palm onto the surface. “There’s no other flight that goes to Seoul tonight?” 

The poor lady flushes. “I’m afraid not sir. That was the last flight of the day. Would you like to take the next available flight?”

“Please.” His hands curl into fists. 

The woman frantically types on her laptop and Seungcheol watches her, furious with himself. 

Then something knocks into him. 

Seungcheol was  _ this  _ close to shoving whatever the fuck had shoved him against the desk until he looks down and sees an equally enraged individual. 

“Is there another flight to Seoul tonight?” He demands, completely ignoring Seungcheol. He doesn’t even  _ apologise. _

The staff looks torn and conflicted. “I’m sorry sir, but the last flight for today has left.” 

“Shit.” The man growls. “Is there nothing you can do?” 

Seungcheol clears his throat. “Ahem.” He says rather loudly. 

“Is there nothing you can do?” The man presses. Seungcheol thinks he sees his eye twitch. 

“I’m afraid not sir. I’m very sorry.” She tells him. “There is a flight at 10AM tomorrow. It’s the earliest flight to Seoul.”

“I’ll book it.” Seungcheol immediately says, causing the stranger beside him to scowl. “Please.” He adds rather meekly.

“As will I.” The strange nods. 

“I’ve collected Mr. Choi’s details but I’ll need to see your details before I can book your ticket.”

Seungcheol felt smug about that. 

The man takes his passport out of his pocket and hands it over to the lady. “Mr. Lee Jihoon?” She asks. 

“Yes.” Lee Jihoon replies. 

She taps on the keyboard as Seungcheol and Lee Jihoon stand in an awkward silence. Seungcheol straightens his tie to gather himself. 

“I have booked both your seats for the flight. I think you both might even be sitting together!” She smiles in a passive aggressive kind of way that Seungcheol can’t call her out for. She must’ve done this on purpose. That Lee Jihoon was really rude and Seungcheol couldn’t find it in himself to blame her. He had to admit that he was acting like a dick as well. But much less of a dick than Lee Jihoon… even though his dick is waay bigger than Lee Jihoon’s. 

“Thank you.” He reaches for his passport and notices how Lee Jihoon’s passport was in a Wakanda passport case and he shuts down a chuckle when he passes his passport over to him. 

“What about tonight?” Lee Jihoon doesn’t so much as to glance at Seungcheol’s act of kindness. “Where will I stay?” 

“We stay.” Seungcheol corrects but he earns himself a hard stare from Lee Jihoon. He looks back at him neutrally, challenging him. 

Lee Jihoon huffs, rolls his eyes and turns back to the lady. “There must be some kind of discount.”

The lady hums and concentrates on her computer before turning back to them. “Unfortunately, the airport’s hotel rooms are almost fully booked. There is only one room available- I’m not sure if both of you would be interested in sharing? Other than that, there is only so much we can do to ensure your comfort while waiting for your flight.”

Seungcheol frowns. He doesn’t exactly want to stick around Lee Jihoon for any longer if possible. He keeps in mind how they’ll have to sit together on their long flight home. “There isn’t another room?” He asks, almost pleading. 

“I’m afraid not. This month has been very busy.”

Lee Jihoon sighs. “I’ll take it.” He tells her. 

“What?” Seungcheol instinctively says. “I’ll  _ also  _ take it.” 

“We can’t both take it.” Lee Jihoon snaps and glares up at Seungcheol. 

“The room is big enough to fit two guests.” The lady tells them politely. “It just depends if you are willing to share.”

Seungcheol stares down at Lee Jihoon. “I need to sleep.” He tells him. 

“I do too.” Lee Jihoon doesn’t back down and Seungcheol finds it appealing how someone so small could hold such bitterness. 

“Well then we share.” Seungcheol says easily. 

Lee Jihoon recoils. “No!” He says. 

Seungcheol clenches his jaw. “Then I’ll see you on the plane in the next 24 hours after I’ve had a good night’s rest.” He says simply. 

The lady in between them looks at them both and clicks her pen as if counting down the seconds until…

“Fine.” Lee Jihoon gives in. “I will share the room with  _ him _ .”

“Choi Seungcheol.” Seungcheol tells Lee Jihoon. “And I agree to share the room with Lee Jihoon.”

“It’s Mr. Lee to you.” Mr. Lee spits. 

Seungcheol isn’t looking forward to this. 

They roll their suitcases to the hotel in silence. It’s a silence they both agree to and Seungcheol would rather keep it that way. It was much more pleasant than hearing Jihoon whine. 

(Of course he’d want to make him whine in a variety of other different more mutually stimulating ways for the both of them but that was another fantasy altogether.)

“Fuck.” Seungcheol enters the room first and when his eyes land on the bed he can’t help but swear. 

“What is it?” Jihoon grumbles, shoving past Seungcheol rudely. “Oh.” He utters once he realises the problem in the room. 

“Yeah.” Seungcheol agrees. “ _ Oh _ .” 

Jihoon gnaws on his lip before turning to Seungcheol. “I’m not sleeping in a bed with a stranger.” 

“Neither am I.” Seungcheol snarked back. “I’ll call the reception.” 

He leaves Jihoon to check out the rest of the hotel room while he settles on one side of the bed and dials the number. 

It beeps and someone picks up. 

“Yeah hi.” Seungcheol skips past all the pleasantries. “I’ve got a problem with the room.” 

“I’m sorry.” The voice on the other end of the line says. “What’s the problem?”

“The bed.” He tells them. “There’s only one.” 

Jihoon shoots him a look and rolls his eyes before climbing onto the bed as well. 

“I’m sorry?” The receptionist muses. “I don’t quite understand the problem.”

“The  _ problem  _ is, is that there is only one bed and there’s two of us.” 

Jihoon sighs next to him and it only makes Seungcheol even more annoyed. 

There’s a short silence at the end of the line before they answer. “This was unfortunately our last available room.”

“Surely not.” Seungcheol presses and Jihoon snuggles up into bed without a care for the world and being completely ignorant of all the trouble Seungcheol is going through. “How can there only be one bed?”

“I’m… not sure what you mean sir. We really are fully booked and if you would like to relocate into one of our bigger rooms, the earliest we can move you would be tomorrow noon.”

“That won’t work out.” Seungcheol rubs his forehead and squeezes the bridge of his nose. “Doesn’t matter. We’ll sort something out.” 

“Sorry for the inconvenience caused. Please let us know if you encounter any other problems.” The receptionist cheerfully says and it grates Seungcheol’s nerves. “Good night!” 

“Yeah, bye.” Seungcheol hangs up and he’s about to open his mouth to turn to Jihoon but the man is fast asleep and he kind of just  _ stares  _ for a while. 

Well what now?

Seungcheol decides to take a shower. He feels grimy and sticky from being in the airport for so long. He’s had to do a layover and he was  _ so  _ looking forward to his own rain shower but this would have to do for now. 

Groaning, he lets the hot spray of water wash him down and he allows himself to rest, closing his eyes and enjoying the peacefulness. 

He forgets that he’s missed his flight home and he forgets that he’s  _ forced  _ to share the room with a complete stranger and as fun sized as he is, he is definitely not fun at all. The towels the hotel supplies are somewhat decent and he wraps it around his waist and once he walks out he sees that Mr Lee has taken off his suit jacket and tie. His shirt is unbuttoned enough for Seungcheol to peek at the smooth expanse of his collarbone and the duvet is pooled around his waist. 

What the fuck? 

Where did Mr Lee go?

“I turned the TV on.” Jihoon tells Seungcheol. 

Seungcheol snaps out of it and makes his way to his suitcase to retrieve his toothbrush. “I can see.” He drawls and pretends he doesn’t see how Jihoon takes a double take at the lack of clothing Seungcheol wears. “I took a shower while you were taking your nap.”

“Hm.” Jihoon hums and Seungcheol hides his smirk because he can see Jihoon’s face in the reflection of the television and how his eyes rake down his arms and back and ass. 

Seungcheol takes his toothbrush and makes sure his arms clench to show off his well-earned muscles and allows his hips to sway a bit more than they usually do, just because he can.

Jihoon is in the same position Seungcheol had left him in. “You’re not going to shower?” Seungcheol asks. 

“I shower in the mornings.” Jihoon says and Seungcheol wrinkles his nose. 

“Don’t you feel all… bleh?” 

“No.” Jihoon tells him. “I’ve only had a short flight before- well, before I missed my flight.” He looks embarrassed. 

“Yeah, I missed my flight too but I had a twelve hour layover in between.”

“Hm.” Jihoon hums again and turns back to the television. 

Seungcheol finds it hard to admit to himself that he yearns after Jihoon’s attention, despite only having met him and that he’s not supposed to even like him this much. “Are you at least going to brush your teeth?” 

“In a minute.” 

“Can I turn the television off?”

“After they tell me who the winner is.” 

“Can I-” Seungcheol stops talking when Jihoon shoots him a glare that burns lazers. “Nevermind.” He mutters. 

It’s stupid. 

Seungcheol sits in his towel, staring like a complete  _ pervert  _ at this man who’s watching TV and it’s because of that damned shoulder and he wonders whether or not Lee Jihoon knows how many buttons are socially appropriate when you’re sharing a hotel room with a complete stranger you’ve missed your flight with. 

The answer isn’t five. Five is the precise amount of buttons unbuttoned on Jihoon’s shirt. Seungcheol knows. He’s counted. 

The show announces who’s won the competition. All Seungcheol knows is that it’s about cats and kittens but he’s only half paying attention because he’s too busy watching how Jihoon leans forward with his eyes wide with excitement as the show boils down to two competitors. 

The announcers voice becomes a steady drone in Seungcheol’s ear as he watches how Jihoon’s toes twitch and curl and he lets out an awh because it’s so fucking cute and enjoys the way Jihoon claps when the winner is announced. 

“That to fucking cute.” Seungcheol mutters and Jihoon must’ve heard it because he swivels his head to face Seungcheol and Seungcheol thinks he’s screwed and Jihoon is going to call the cops on him oh my god-

“Right?” Jihoon beams. “My favourite was the white one. I was so glad she got to the finals.”

Jihoon was in a deceptively better mood than the one he was in when Seungcheol had met him and he had to admit that he preferred this Lee Jihoon to the other Lee Jihoon. 

“Are you going to brush your teeth now?” Seungcheol asks.

Jihoon hums. Seungcheol is obsessed. He can see Jihoon’s little dimples and his lips goes to form a cute straight smile and he looks like a  _ kitten  _ or a very adorable stingray. 

Once the bathroom door shuts, Seungcheol changes. He puts on his purple striped pajama bottoms and- yeah no shirt. It’s too hot anyway and, well, Mr Lee had enjoyed his chest so much he might as well show it off a little longer. 

He splays himself out on the bed and scrolls through his inbox for any urgent emails while he waits for Jihoon to finish brushing his teeth. 

There’s a clatter and Seungcheol jerks up from his position only to see Jihoon with tinted red ears picking up his toothbrush box. 

“Oh hey.” Seungcheol calmly says. “I’m taking the bed.” 

Jihoon glances up from the floor only to look back down again. “I see.” He mumbles and gingerly gets back on his feet placing his toothbrush back into his suitcase. 

With this view, Seungcheol gazes at how Jihoon’s shorts cut off mid thigh and how there’s a stray piece of thread hanging down and how fucking smooth his legs are and Seungcheol has never been so  _ interested  _ in thighs or legs or any specific body part in general but Jihoon seems to make this possible for him. 

“Are you not going to put on a shirt?” Jihoon suddenly blurts out, looking very intently at Seungcheol’s face like if he didn’t concentrate enough, his eyes would wander around  _ other areas  _ of Seungcheol. 

Seungcheol shrugs. “Do you want me to?” He asks boldly.

Actually, this could turn out very badly.

But it doesn’t. 

Jihoon’s mouth moves wordlessly and he looks like he needs to reboot because a couple long seconds later he’s shaking his head and Seungcheol beams with pride. 

“You’re going to take the whole bed?” Jihoon then says. 

“It depends.”

“On what?” 

“If you’re willing to share it with me.” 

Seungcheol can hear the clock ticking in the background and the pair stare at each other and there’s a tense string waiting to snap, to be plucked and teased and Seungcheol licks his lips and Jihoon’s stare drags down and his fingers twitch by his sides. 

“Okay.” Jihoon says breathlessly. 


	2. I put you into good use.

It’s shy and tentative how they move around each other. Seungcheol pretends to be busy on his phone but realistically he’s scrolling mindlessly through instagram since he’s much too aware of how close Jihoon’s hand is and how much he wants to hold them and see how small they are around his and what the fuck- that’s really fucking gay. 

He can hear the shallow breaths of Jihoon and he can tell that Jihoon desperately wants to say something because he keeps looking over at Seungcheol like Seungcheol doesn’t even notice but he really fucking notices. 

He notices everything. 

It’s absurd how they find themselves in such an incredibly weird situation and Seungcheol still finds a way to think with his dick. 

But Seungcheol is pretty sure that his dick wouldn’t have noticed that Lee Jihoon has a little mole under one of his eyes or that there’s one at the back of his neck and if he stares long enough he can see two little freckles on his chin. 

It’s really fucking gay. 

“Hey.” Jihoon finally says, breaking the silence and Seungcheol immediately snaps his attention to the other man. “Um…” He’s hesitating and his eyes focus far too much on Seungcheol’s lips and Jihoon licks his own and Seungcheol has to restrain himself from going too far. “Is it okay if we leave one of the small lights on?” He asks in a small voice. 

Oh my god. How is this possible? How is it possible that Seungcheol is roomed with one of the smallest angry but completely unwillingly adorable people the airline could have found? 

“Yeah sure.” Seungcheol smiles and they lock eyes for a second too long. 

“I’m sorry, by the way.” Jihoon blurts out just before Seungcheol turns back to his phone. “For being so rude.” He explains. “I was really upset about missing my flight.” 

“Oh yeah, no, I totally get it.” Seungcheol reassures him. “I was just as frustrated as you.” 

“Still.” Jihoon shakes his head. “I don’t want you to think I’m a complete dick to people.” 

“Does it matter what I think?” Seungcheol says humorously. “We’ve only just met each other after all.”

There’s a silence and Jihoon is suddenly much closer to Seungcheol than he had realised and Seungcheol only needs to nudge his head a bit forward until they kiss. 

Every cell in Seungcheol’s body is screaming.

Usually when Seungcheol kisses strangers, it’s hard and passionate and there’s always too much tongue or too much teeth and it’s uncomfortable and sweaty around them because he’s far too intoxicated to even function properly. 

Now he’s far too sober to even process what was happening. 

Jihoon is nervous and his lips move slowly against Seungcheol. Seungcheol parts his lips to let Jihoon explore a bit more but even then, there’d be a tiny kitten-like lick and Seungcheol would be leaning in for  _ more _ . 

He needs  _ more _ . 

“Is this okay?” Jihoon mumbles between kisses. 

“Definitely.” Seungcheol whispers and he captures Jihoon’s lips more confidently and his jaw is caressed by Jihoon’s fingers and his own hand comes up to intertwine with Jihoon’s and it’s far too intimate for two strangers. 

Seungcheol doesn’t mind that it’s Jihoon that pushes him down onto the bed and he definitely doesn’t mind how Jihoon presses up against him in a way that makes Seungcheol pant eagerly into his mouth and arch his hips up. 

“Is this happening?” Seungcheol asks and Jihoon immediately leans away and sits back on Seungcheol’s hips while he lays on the bed. 

“You don’t want it to?” Jihoon says panicked. 

“No!” Seungcheol yelps, much too quickly. “I just want to make sure  _ you  _ want to.” 

Jihoon quirks up an eyebrow and looks down between the two of them and how their groins are pressed together and how Jihoon has a very obvious tent in his shorts that matches up to Seungcheol’s own arousal. 

“I think I do.” Jihoon snarks. “Don’t you?” 

“Yea-ah!” 

Jihoon places a hand on his clothed cock and Seungcheol is needy because sue him, it’s been a while since he’s had a good self-care session where he’s jerked off to (really kinky) porn and released his stress. 

So naturally, it’s not his fault that he’s sensitive. 

“Sensitive?” Jihoon massages the tent with a smirk that reminds Seungcheol of when he first saw Jihoon. He likes that Jihoon. 

Seungcheol presses his lips together and squeezes his eyes shut when Jihoon gives him a particularly hard squeeze. “Yeah.” He gasps. 

He looks up at Jihoon and how he rolls his hips against Seungcheol’s and suddenly he’s off his lap and Seungcheol whines at the loss of contact. 

“Don’t cry.” Jihoon teases. “I’m just getting the lube.” 

“You brought lube?” Seungcheol props himself on his elbows, watching Jihoon frantically look for the item. “Had any fun while you were here?” 

“It was for personal use.” Jihoon laughs as he climbs back onto the bed and Seungcheol gulps as Jihoon looks at him before removing his pajama pants. Seungcheol nods. 

He wriggles out of his pants and kicks them off the bed and he feels like it’s much too personal for a stranger to look at him when he’s all spread out and naked. 

Jihoon trails his hands down Seungcheol’s sides as if he  _ knew  _ how Seungcheol would react. He shudders against his cold touch and Jihoon makes a pleased little sound and takes his shorts off too. 

His cock is not as impressive as Seungcheol’s. It’s small and curved and the head is red and throbbing. Jihoon pays it no mind and squirts the lube onto his fingers, allowing the stickiness to drip down lewdly. 

Seungcheol watches and swallows and Jihoon teases him, fingers wandering slowly down the underside of his cock and he grabs it and Seungcheol chokes. 

He gets stroked quickly and tightly and there’s much too much, much too quickly and he’s letting out a cry because he doesn’t want to cum- at least not yet. 

Seungcheol grips onto Jihoon’s wrist with panic and looks up pleadingly. “Not yet.” He begs and Jihoon clicks his tongue before letting go of his cock. It bounces back against Seungcheol’s stomach, twice as hard. 

It’s comforting to feel so out of control and let Jihoon take the wheel. To let him control the speed and how much he wants to tease Seungcheol before they get to the actual fucking. 

He loves it more than he expects himself to. 

Jihoon moves quickly. He gets on all fours, hovering above Seungcheol and his eyes twinkle with mischief and Seungcheol  _ knows  _ that bastard was fingering himself while he was down accompanying Seungcheol’s dick. He’s got two dimples on either side of his cheeks and Seungcheol feels himself moving to poke at it. 

Jihoon’s nose wrinkles at the action but he smiles happily and Seungcheol lets out a chuckle but then Jihoon’s eyes flutter shut and his arm twists back in a way that must feel good because he lets out a moan that even Seungcheol can feel. 

It tempting and Seungcheol wants to milk all those sounds out of Jihoon’s mouth and part of him is afraid he won’t have the chance to because by tomorrow they get on a plane to a different country and Seungcheol probably won’t see Jihoon at all after that. 

He kisses him. 

He kisses him in a way that there was much too much spit and tongue and it’s messy and he bites down on Jihoon’s lips and it’s not like all those other times he’s found himself making out with a stranger at a nightclub because it’s so much better and Seungcheol doesn’t even know why. 

Jihoon makes all sorts of pretty noises in Seungcheol’s mouth and he breathes it in and holds his face to make sure he has investigated every part of Jihoon’s mouth and he traces his tongue against his lips just to feel the creases in them. 

Reluctantly, Seungcheol allows Jihoon to move away and he catches his breath as he watches Jihoon take hold of his cock and slowly slide it into him. 

He forces himself not to move. Only because it seemed like what Jihoon would like him to do. 

Jihoon gasps at the fullness and wriggles all the way down and Seungcheol’s core tightens with restraint. 

“Jesus fuck.” Seungcheol grips Jihoon’s hips. “You’re so fucking hot.” 

Jihoon grunts and braces himself on Seungcheol’s shoulders, rolling his hips up and down, swallowing Seungcheol’s cock in and out. 

“You are too.” Jihoon mutters. His mouth is parted and his eyes are shut but Seungcheol’s are wide open, watching every move that Jihoon makes with his body. 

He shuffles consciously. “I feel bad for letting you do all the work.” Seungcheol confesses, pouting. 

Jihoon’s voice is breathy and light when he replies. “I kind of like how you look from down here.” Jihoon admits. “You look like you’re helplessly taking everything I’m giving you.”

“I am.” Seungcheol says in a strained voice. 

“I know.” Jihoon gleefully says. He arches his back in a way that must hit a delicious spot inside of him because he releases a pornographic moan that makes Seungcheol’s dick twitch. 

They don’t talk for a while after that. Jihoon is riding Seungcheol vigorously and he only encourages it by guiding him up and down his cock as he bounces on his lap. 

“Oh fuckkk.” Jihoon groans. “I’m getting close.”

“Baby I’ve been close for the past five minutes now.” Seungcheol grits. 

Jihoon laughs. “Cute.” He tosses his head back. “This isn’t how I expected the night to go by the way.” 

“And how did you expect it to go?” 

Jihoon gives him a look, leans forward and gives Seungcheol’s nipple a pinch that elicits an unexpected reaction. His hands clench around Jihoon and he fucks back into him harder. 

The smaller man yelps at how Seungcheol holds him up with his arms and clings onto him. “Shit shit shit.” Jihoon rambles. “Touch my dick.” He orders. 

Seungcheol complies eagerly. The mewl that escapes Jihoon’s mouth is erotic and high and he thumbs the slit of his dick until the man buckles and his nails dig into his biceps.

“C’mon.” Jihoon manages to whisper hoarsely in his ear. “Cum.” He prompts and Seungcheol does. 

“Oh my  _ god _ .” Seungcheol cradles Jihoon when he lies on his chest. There’s a sheen of sweat between them and Seungcheol would’ve moved immediately to shower it off but apparently Jihoon post-fuck is clingy as  _ fuck  _ and he wouldn’t be able to unattach himself from Jihoon if he tried. 

“Yeah.” Jihoon agrees. “That was really good.” 

“Really good?” Seungcheol repeats with disbelief. “It was fucking fantastic.”

“Glad you thought so.” Jihoon yawns, cuddling into Seungcheol. 

Seungcheol closes his eyes, relaxing easily with the weight resting on him. He’s still inside Jihoon but neither makes a move to separate themselves from each other so Seungcheol leaves it as that. 

“When I met you, I thought you were a huge dick.” Seungcheol begins to say once his brain reboots. “But your dick is pretty small.” 

Jihoon bites him. 

“Ow!” 

“You laid and did nothing!” Jihoon argues back. “I put you into good use.” 

“ _ You  _ wanted me to.” Seungcheol scoffs. “I can fuck you back to Seoul if I had the energy to.” 

“It was very fascinating to watch you struggle with your restraint. Very  _ sexy _ .” Jihoon purrs. “But why don’t you fuck me after we land?”

“Not fond of airplane sex?” 

Jihoon wrinkles his nose. “Not really.” A beat passes and then he says bravely, “I just wanted to make sure I have an excuse to see you again.”

“Not just for fucking I hope?” Seungcheol asks eagerly. “If you’re lucky you might get treated to a dinner before the fucking happens.” 

“You mean  _ you’ll  _ get lucky to treat  _ me  _ to dinner.”

Seungcheol laughs. “That’s what I meant.”

“Well…” Jihoon looks up from his lashes. “I look forward to your invitation.”

“That is if we make it through our flight.” 

Jihoon grins. “I’m sure we’ll find some way to entertain ourselves that doesn’t involve fucking in the bathroom. We  _ are  _ seated next to each other after all.” Seungcheol shudders. 

“Luckily I bought my stack of UNO cards with me.” He tells Jihoon cheekily after he gathers himself. Jihoon presents him with another pinch at the nipple. “Ow! Fine! I meant we could watch a movie together!” 

Jihoon hums. “Maybe after we  _ netflix and chill _ , we can cuddle.” He thinks out loud. 

“Netflix and chill?” Seungcheol guffaws. “So the key for making you turn into the human embodiment of adorable is to make you cum in your pants?”

“Careful or it’ll only be me who’s cumming tomorrow morning.” Jihoon scowls but there’s a blush on his cheeks that gives him away so Seungcheol doesn’t take the threat to the heart. “Don’t you want to be good?” 

Seungcheol’s mind goes blank for a couple seconds. “You’re going to be the death of me.” He says. 

“I hope not.” Jihoon says. “You did promise me a dinner.” 

“Damn right I did.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh i finally posted the rest of it! initially i was gonna post this next week lol but since i want to post the profitable alliance fic soon, i decided ill speed it up a bit. i know some of u r actually excited for me to update my other jicheol fic lol 
> 
> please leave kudos and comments! would like to know if u guys enjoy smaller fics rather than huge ones (also bc with smaller fics im actually more likely to complete them haha)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't updated in a while because of uni and the workload is craaazy but I wrote this a long while ago , im trying my best to write up the next chapters of APAWBB bc its my favourite and my baby 
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated ^^ would like to know what you think about the situation jihoon and seungcheol are in lol


End file.
